The Wedding
by Angelamcvey
Summary: With Lucifer final shown his true face and his fellings to Chloe can he finally be happy and make her his wife
1. Chapter 1

The Wedding

Chloe's Confession

On one hot summers day in a beautiful garden in Los Angles stood Chloe Decker dressed in her wedding dress after giving her relationship with Dan another go but one person was missing the devil Lucifer Morningstar. Lucifer showed Chloe his true face so that night Chloe accepted Dan's proposal after telling Lucifer to stay away from her and Trixie. Now she stood in a white wedding dress on her wedding day wishing that the person she wanted waiting for her at the end of the aisle was Lucifer.

Just then Trixie ran in wearing her pink flower girls dress

"Mommy you look like a princess

"Well so do you little monkey?"

"I know I look like Aurora and you look like Cinderella" said Trixie as Aurora and Cinderella was her favourite Disney characters.

"Well someone wasn't playing fair" said Maze who Chloe started trusting again

"Mommy me and maze were playing hiding seek"

Chloe then decided to ask Maze how Lucifer was

"Trixie why don't you go see your Dad and let me and Maze have a little chat"

"Okay" then Trixie ran to find her father. Leaving just Maze and Chloe

"How's Lucifer"

"Well for the lord of hell he's doing fine back to his normal self"

"I meant it maze how is he"

"What do you think hmm" said Maze " He completely a wreck he's drinking, illegal parties, and heartbroken Chloe"

"God I'm such a bad person"

"Yes you are"

Then Chloe started to cry. "Maze tell him I….I…"

"You're in love with him aren't you?"

Chloe only replied with a nod

"Why the hell are you marring Dan?"

"I don't know, I care for Dan but I love Lucifer. Dan safe, Lucifer hates me"

"Well if you love Lucifer that much then go get him"

"Have you not been listing Maze, he hates me bet you he doesn't even love me"

"Well I won't be too sure of that"

"What"

"Well as painfully as it is to have me say it he loves you Chloe, God you make him a different person when he's around you. He drowning his sorrows thinking he can't have the women that he loves"

"What do I do Maze, I'm in my wedding dress and what about Dan hell be so heartbroken"

"You go see Dan, I'll go to Lux and see Lucifer and after seeing Dan go home with Trixie and wait for Lucifer and I'll pick Trixie up later, okay"

"Okay"

"Well I have to get to Lux and get the devil to admit he's in love and you have a wedding to cancel" then Maze spun on her hell making her way towards her new car when Chloe stopped her in her tracks

"Maze, thanks"

"No problem"


	2. Chapter 2

The wedding

Chapter 2-Lucifer's Confession

Lucifer Morningstar sat at his piano playing a melody that sound sad and anyone who would have seen him right now would think he was man with a broken heart and they would be right as on top of the piano lay an invite address to him. Chloe's wedding invite.

How dare she make him feel this way he was the devil, the ruler of hell. As he stood up he began to fix a drink to cure his head. Alcohol was the only way to block out the pain of his heartache for Detective Chloe Decker.

The last thing he remembered was the feisty detective telling him to stay away from her and Trixie when he finally shown her his real face. Just before he began to play again his elevator ding he knew who it was. Maze was never a wedding type person and she will leave a wedding early.

"You still feeling sorry for yourself"

"No, left the wedding early then"

"You know I am not a wedding person but your little detective was all right"

"Really"

"Yeah and you should have seen the way Dan looked her"

"Maze stop it"

"What so you can't get jealous"

"Nope"

"Well you should have seen her all dressed in white like an angel" as she whispered in his ear and Lucifer tried to hold his anger as Maze carried on explaining Chloe's wedding "drop dead gorgeous she could even make you run for your money but the cherry on cake was how she melted in Dan's arms and over heard about a job offer in London, so guess what Luci bye bye detective"

"Maze that enough" snapped Lucifer as thought of Chloe being miles away from him was too much to bear

"Calm down your Highness you would think you have a thing for possibly I don't know maybe even love her"

Lucifer stayed silent

"Omg you love don't you" as Maze started to laugh

"If you excuse me I have a party tonight to prepare for. It's going to be epic the best LA has seen and the best since... Well ever so maze you up here tonight"

"What about your brother"

"Decided to go to Las Vegas for a party. Now that's settled I have a party to organize, tone of girls that want a piece of the devil"

Then maze spotted Chloe's wedding invite on the piano and she remembered when Chloe told her that she had invited him

"Did you really love her?"

"Of course I do"

"Well doesn't sound that way when you're going to shag the first women you see"

"Maze stop I can't be with anyone else okay, I just love Chloe to much look at me god knows why my father created love because it hurts so much but never mind now she's gone and I have my chance and I blow it"

"Maybe not have lost your chance luci"

"What do you mean?"

Then maze smiled

"Well then reason I am here early is that Chloe is in a similar boat to you said she couldn't marry a man she didn't truly love, heaven knows she's bonkers to fall completely in love with the devil so Chloe cancelled the wedding and went home with Trixie"

"You mean"

"Yeah lover boy came here to see of would finally admit your feelings because right now as we speak she's waiting for you"

Then Lucifer down something unexpected he kissed maze's fore head

"Thanks maze"

And he ran to see Chloe

"What about your party"

"Don't need it anymore, you have complete control tonight maze"

Just after Lucifer left she phoned Chloe

"Hey it's me be prepared the devil is on his way and Trixie is on her way over her to stay the night so you two can sort things out"

Hope you liked it love creating a sneak maze chapter 3 on its way soon.


	3. Chapter 3

The box in Lucifer's Pocket

After driving for what seemed forever, Lucifer arrived at Chloe's house knocking like a mad man Chloe final answered

"Lucifer"

"Can I come in detective?"

"Sure"

When Lucifer stepped in her home Chloe closed the door.

"Lucifer I need to say something"

"No wedding"

"Nope of lease a while yet"

"Shame really"

"Well I found out the person I wanted wasn't waiting for me at the top of the aisle"

" well who is it"

"you" Stepping closer to Lucifer

"I was hoping you said that detective" said Lucifer who now was kissing her

"Well as much as its all good detective, it's getting late" just the as Lucifer said this his phone buzzed, grapping his phone and reading the message

Me and the off spring staying at Lux, Disney Marathon night

Maze

"Looks like the small human is staying a lux tonight something about Disney"

"Lets see" showing her the text message "I bet you anything that Frozen goes on tonight"

"It seems I have to stay her since lux is getting used as a cinema tonight" Said Lucifer pulling the detective closer

"Yeah"

Lucifer just nodded kissing her passionately

"Lucifer I know this is all new to you but right now I just want to go to bed"

"Sure here take this" fling his suit jacket "Ill be in in a minute just going to make sure Lux stays in tact tonight"

"See you soon" said Chloe kissing him on the check

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chloe closed her bedroom door; she could still her Lucifer in the phone. Hanging Lucifer's signature black suit jacket on her wardrobe she felt something bulky in his right suit pocket. Being a dectective she reached in the pocket a found a ring box holding the most beautiful ring it looked expesive the only type Lucifer could afford


End file.
